Alone At Last
by orvida geri
Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai work At the Pink Pussy Cat Boutique were goku spies sanzo and has an Immediate crush on him.And sanzo has his own kink Kazuya Minekura is the genius behind saiyuki and it's characters. No money is being made.


AUTHOR: Orvida

VTS: Alone At Last

PAIRRING: Sanzo and Goku

Rating: NC-17

PROMPT: Fetish Cock Ring

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NO MONEY IS BEING.

As Adam Lambert's song Whataya Want From Me is playing on the radio in the car Sanzo is driving he's watching Goku fidget with the zipper of his black leather pants he knows what is going on. Goku is embarrassed that Sanzo made him where his favorite toy, the cock ring he favored above all others including the one that asshole Goyjo sent being funny.

It had spikes around it and Goku literally cried when he thought Sanzo would actually let him wear that monstrosity of a thing in private or public. Not on his life would he ever put Goku through that torture.

Nay, Sanzo are we stopping to eat soon my stomach hurts. Yeah. We'll be stopping soon as we get to our destination you can eat all you want as long as you know that you are mine afterwards and I intend to have you .

So eat up all you want. I might not let you out of our room anytime soon. You owe me big time.

Why did you stop me from shooting that asshole for scaring you like that with his devious contraption he calls a cock ring? As if I would put something like that on you, not even if I were evil incarnate would I subject you to that besides I love the one your wearing now better.

Yeah but it is kind of scary. I feel like everyone can tell that I have it on and it's scary yet thrilling at the same time. But I'm only doing this for you because I love you so much you know that right Sanzo?

Don't go spoiling the moment Goku were almost their now I can see the Restaurant coming up now

So as the car comes into the Golden Dragon restaurant Sanzo pulls Goku in for a quick kiss which he blushes from because outside Sanzo never really shows any affection towards him so it un expected yet welcomed.

Now lets go feed you and than I can get to feast on you in the privacy of our room.

Goku lit up like a flaming star in the brilliant night time sky.

Sanzo just smirked at him and got out of the drivers side and Goku followed suite.

When they got to the restaurant's front door Sanzo leaned down and gave Goku a nother quick kiss and they enter and the hostess materialized out of no where we have reservations for Genjo Sanzo party of two

Right this way please let me get the menus for you and follow me this way she lead them to an enclosed area where they could observe but not be seen by the general public Sanzo has been happier ever since Goku agreed to be his boyfriend and today was a special day it was valentines day the day Goku agreed to date him exclusively which was a two way street Sanzo was not a real one man only kind of person but ever since Goku came into his life by way of Hakkai and that red haired asshole he's been much nicer than when he was alone now he had something to protect and al through him and goku have been together for a few months they have not really been intimate in terms of having sex they fooled around but they have yet to go all the way . But he's hoping that it will change tonight when they're finished eating; goku anyway, he's not that big on eating to much he likes to keep his physique in good working condition. It's a wonder Goku isn't bigger than a house with the way he eats. Their waitress comes over and goku orders half the menu he should be used to this by now thank god his family has money or they'd be in the poor house every time they went out to eat they only thing Sanzo orders sake and Goku orders a soda because Sanzo won't let him drink any alcoholic beverage no matter that he's twenty years old and Sanzo is 27 he still feels like Goku possibly can't hold his liquor which is true he had one can of beer at Hakkai's place and promptly feel out cold luckily the perverted red haired bastard Goyjo was standing their and Goku feel onto him taking both of them down.

So no he can't have anything stronger than a soda. Their food starts to arrive and goku starts digging in as soon as the first plate is laid before them stir fry beef and , wasabi and pot stickers good god were did he place all of his food he ingested only his stomach knows for sure Goku I'll be right back I have something I need to do.

Goku was to busy stuffing his face to acknowledge him except to shake his head.

Sanzo walked to the store and picked up a box of chocolates he wasn't big on holidays or birthdays but for goku he was willing to be nice for today and besides he knew how much goku adored chocolates anyway

So he paid for his box of chocolates and put them into his jacket pocket and went back to the restaurant to make sure goku didn't eat out the whole kitchen .

He walked in and their was a gentleman standing next to there table talking to Goku probably trying to sell him something. Goku could be quite gullible sometimes he meant well but co artists could spot him a mile off.

So Sanzo strolled on back with the chocolates tucked away from Goku's prying eyes and sat down when the stranger notice him he left rather quickly because he saw the butt of Sanzo's gun in the waistband of his leather pants. Goku shoveled the rest of his food in his mouth and wipe the rest of with his napkin and smiled at Sanzo and Sanzo just ask if he were ready to leave he called for the check and paid and they left holding hands back to the car.

Goku asks Sanzo when can he take off the cock ring it was starting to feel really weird on him and he needed release and Sanzo just smirked and said soon Goku let's just get to our room for now m'kay Goku replied.

So they're off again and Goku has a big grin on his face and he's so happy Sanzo can't help but to feel the same way so he takes Goku's hand and gives a gentle squeeze.

So now they're on the highway heading out to their destination for there alone time together.

They end up at the Shang Gra La Inn and they check in and wait for the porter to bring the suit cases in to the room since they're only here for two days and if Sanzo has his way there not leaving this room anytime soon.

Goku goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower to get cleaned up after being on the road he feels grimy and he wants to smell good for Sanzo. Anyway he's taken off his shirt and Sanzo enters and puts his arms around Goku's waist and starts kissing him on his neck and nipping him along the collarbone and sucking at the tender juncture claiming him Goku turned around and presses himself into Sanzo and kisses him on the neck and than he moves over to slowly kiss around his mouth without actually touching and Sanzo finally catches his plumb bottom lip and sucks on it and swipes his tongue for entry into his mouth were he proceeds to suck on his tongue and Goku is purring and finally they break a part and Sanzo finishes undressing Goku and than starts on his own clothing Goku pushes his hands away and does it himself and he drops to his knees where his face in Sanzo's crotch area and he inhales his essence and looks up adoringly for permission to do what he's wanted to do for so long sanzo gives him permission by nodding his head and Goku reaches out tentatively at first and takes Sanzo engorged cock into his hand and pulls it towards his mouth where he opens up wide and slowly draws him inside licking as he goes along

Long deep swipes and Sanzo has to shut his eyes it to enticing not to just fuck his sweet mouth the way he wants to without choking Goku but oh god did he know how to usetat sweet delictable mouth of his .

Now Goku is licking at the head of his dick and he's leaking pre comean Goku is jut surping it up as fast as he can because he dosn't want to waist one drop of sanzo taste.

finally Sanzo feels as if he about to explode he drags Goku's head away reluctantly

no more or else i'm going to come soon rather tan later. In the shower now! Goku

than goes in willingly and waits for Sanzo, as he is standing under the jet spray of hot water with his arms stretch out like an offering for the gods at large to enjoy the view

Sanzo gets into the shower and covers Goku's body with his own and resumes kissing him at a more sedate pace which had goku scrambling for leverage so that he wouldn't fall Sanzo always had that effect on him leaving him breatheless and wanting and now his dream wa coming true he hadSanzo for two whole days with no interutions from theout sie world.

Oh god now he sucking on his neck again and he's getting hotter by the secod finally he begs sanzo to do it already Sanzo touchs the cock ring at long last he avoided touching him down there bfore but now he can do anythin he wants and goku's body says a whole lot as he slumps towards anzo nuzzling his neck and rubbing himself on his leg Sanzo can't take any more goku stand upand put your legs around my waist now he reaches for the conditioner and slicks p his finger tofinally put it into that tight asshole and once he tarts to push in goku tenses up goku breathe deeply it helps to relax your muscles so gku did as he was told and took greatgulps of air and released it slowly finally sanzo got his fnger in and gradually he pushed in a little further in util he was in up to his knuckle as he pulledback he inserted another fngerinto goku tigh hole and had him do the same thing breathe deeply and relaxed he did this once more now he had three finers inside and was scissoring him open so that he could take him inside that delectable body god he was on the brink ofshooting his load and he only had his fingers inside he pulled out and told goku to hang onto him whie he prepared himself to enter Goku's virgin hole. Goku this is goin to hurt at first but than you will feel aot better but you have t let me know when to move ok yeah sanzo just do it already i feel as if i'm sbout to burst at the seems. You are greedy, Goku but only for you. Always for you as he was talking sanzo lined his cock head upto goku opening and gradually pushed first the head an than he pushed in a little more until he was finally in balls deep he stopped as the both groaned out loud at the friction the penetation

caued them both Goku's muscles clamp down tight and sano fearing apremature ejaculation stopped moving it was just that damn good being home inside his boyfriends ass finally gku told him to movea all ready dammit sanzo started out ith slow thurst and finally he was movivng faster and harder and goku was groaning and moaning sanzo's name as a chant sanzo snaked his hand between them and started stroking gou's cock and the cock ring was keeeping goku from reaching his climax. keeping with the tempo of his thursts into goku.

Goku let out the loudest sweetest noise sanzo had ever heard and beg him t let him come finally snzo released the cock ring and Goku came like a geyser on both of their stomachs and his climax triggered Sanzo's as well he released so deep inside of Goku's ass he thought he felt it in his stomach. He wasso langruid that he would have fallen if sanzo did not have him in his arms he slowly lowered goku onto th shower floor and told him to stand still so that h could wash them boh up Goku complied and let sanzo wash him first than himself off and than rinsed both of them off. and grabbed two towels to dry temselves off. with and placedGoku outside the shower stall to finish off himself hcarried goku to the king sized bed and laid him down and stretched out beside him pulling the covers over them and goku snuggled u to him and gave him a quick kiss and said i lve you. Sanzo than remembeed thechocolates aw well Goku's tired he'll be up son enough ad we can contnue where we'd leftoff excrpt now we'll be on the bed so he plcedthe chocolates within reach for goku to see when he woke up. And kissed him on the forehead and whispered hapy Valentines day goku ilove you. i already know replied goku sill sleeping.

finished


End file.
